


The Fool

by Pink_Disney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Disney/pseuds/Pink_Disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upright: Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit<br/>Reversed: Naivety, foolishness, recklessness, risk-taking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

Papyrus loved flowers. There weren't many in the Underground. In fact the most he ever saw were the Memory Flowers in the waterfalls... but he loved them all the same. He liked talking to them, telling them his stories and his many adventures, and they liked listening. All of them. Papyrus had a way with words. Still, between his many exploits with his friends and hunting down the ever elusive Human, he did have his doubts... his worries... his fears...

"I don't understand him. All he does is sleep and drink ketchup. That can't be good for you..." Papyrus sighed as he drew his knees to his chest. He looked up at the cavern ceiling, letting the mysterious breeze brush the petals of his audience against his boney cheek. "I'll never ever in a million years tell him, but sometimes my brother can really... get me..." He trailed off. He couldn't even finish the thought. He hated admitting to anyone that he worried so much about Sans. Why? Well, it was hard for him to explain. He tried, plenty of times. He tried talking to Sans about it... but Sans always had the same reaction. Like he... heard it all before... And sometimes Papyrus felt like he was repeating himself as well. Honestly he just didn't like to worry at all. It... made him feel... helpless. "I wonder if he ever hears any of this? I wonder what he thinks of me afterwards..."

"I think he knows how you really feel." A little voice spoke from behind Papyrus, small and shy. The lanky skeleton turned around with a start. Behind him sat a small yellow flower, smiling sheepishly. "Hiya! I didn't mean to scare you." The flower said. "Um... but... You come here so often... and you seemed so sad today." Papyrus was stunned almost speechless. He had been talking to the flowers for a very long time, but they never talked back before! 

"Wowie wow wow!" Papyrus scooted closer to the flower, deeply intrigued with his new friend already. "Why didn't you say anything sooner!? I never knew I was talking to someone who could actually talk back this whole time! Nyeh heh... ah... that must have been kind of boring to have a one-sided conversation."

"Oh no. I love your stories. I'm just happy to listen to them."

"Oh? You don't say! Well, the Great Papyrus is always happy to dazzle his adoring fans! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus crossed his arms, trying to hide his blushing as he laughed.

"Oh but... I have to ask... are you okay? You didn't tell another story today... you just... If your brother is so lazy, why do you put up with it?" The flower tilted his head. "He's hurting your feelings, isn't he?" Papyrus had to pause before he responded. He got off his knees and sat with his leg criss-crossed around each other, his arms still crossed as well. 

"N-no... no. It's not that. My friend, there is nothing that my brother can do to hurt me! He's my brother! We'll always care about each other!" He paused again. "But... I don't think he cares about himself much..." 

There was a silence between the young skeleton and the little flower where the only thing that could be heard was the water and the grass moving. The flower finally spoke.

"Why... would you think that? How can someone care about someone else and not care about himself?" 

"Um... well honestly... I think caring about others is easy. It takes a lot more work and gumption to care about yourself," Papyrus placed his gloved hand over his chest, beaming proudly. "I make it look easy, but I'm willing to put in the work it takes to be loved by all, even myself!" His smiled flattered when his thoughts returned to his brother. "I wouldn't worry so much if... I wouldn't worry at all if being unpopular or unnoticed made him happy... but my brother, he... I don't know." His voice trailed off. His talent for words was failing him. He wasn't saying what he really wanted to say... mostly because he didn't know what it was.

"I know what you mean... he's never really happy because he's never really happy with himself. He can make the whole world smile and laugh... he can make everyone love him... but he's still not happy... But it's okay."

"It... it is?"

"Yeah! Wanna know why?" The flower smiled excitedly. 

"YEAH!" Papyrus smiled back.

"I know how to make your brother really super-duper happy!"

"YOU DO!? OH BOY! TELL ME!"

"It's really easy." The flower stuck out his tongue and winked. "But you have to be brave, and you have to be really strong."

"Well, I'm definitely both of those things!"

"No, no. I mean... really strong. You have to do something really dangerous too... but it will make your brother the happiest in the world. It will make everyone happy. You want everyone to be happy don't you? You want to be a hero, right?"

"Of course I do!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

"Oh good!" The flower cheered back. "Good, good, good... Then. Let's get started! You're really going to like this game! Everyone will! Every. Last. One."


End file.
